Recently, a NAND-type flash memory has been well known as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device having large memory capacitor and low price. In the NAND-type flash memory, a flag may be set for a block defect, while redundancy replace may not be carried out.
As one example for the above case, a NAND-type flash memory having a defective block flag register and a defective block number counter has been disclosed.